leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hamengeri/Custom rework for Warwick, the blood hunter.
Warwick, the Blood Hunter is a champion, that needs rework in my opinion. He is a great concept, a definition of jungler with lots of team utility, damage, and great sustain. Sadly, he is outclassed by many new designs. This is just a suggestion for this rework. Hide= |-| Design Philosphy= I decreased basid damage, because I buffed his passive. Abilities (1 level) magic damage and heal for the same amount. This effect stacks up to three times; stacks last 4 seconds. }} Hide= |-| Design Philosphy= I changed damage to how it is, because all that damage-halves were confusing. I made it as easy to read and calculate as it is possible. This damage is a little bit higher than live, so I took a bit of his basic AD to compensate it. Warwick swipes at target enemy dealing flat magic damage scaling with his ability power. If the target is an enemy champion, Bloodshed Swipe deals magic damage based on target's maximum health. Also heals Warwick for 80% damage dealt. |leveling = of target's maximum health}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Hide= |-| Design Philosphy= Again, live server version may be confusing to new players - Warwick is the cheapest jungler, so we should avoid it. Warwick dashes at target enemy champion or large neutral monster and channels for 0.5 second, suppressing his target for the same time, and striking it twice over duration, dealing physical damage based on Warwick's total attack damage. Both strikes apply on hit effects. |leveling = AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 525 }} Hide= |-| Design Philosphy= Bigger change here. I swapped Hunter's Call with Infinite Duress and renamed it to infinite Hunger, because of it's bonus when ultimate is active. I did it to improve Warwick's early ganks and to give him a bit of CC and a gap closer. Their lack (or rather: long cooldown) made him outclassed. Welcome to the League of Gap Closers! I am aware of fact that this kind of CC is not reduced by tenacity, but it's very short, it makes Warwick unable to perform closely any action and is very short. Nearby enemy champions below 50% maximum health within range are revealed and marked with Blood Scent. While any enemies are marked with Blood Scent, Warwick's movement speed is increased by a percentage amount. |description2 = Dealing damage to enemies marked with Blood Scent grants flat movement speed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = }} Hide= |-| Design Philosphy= I added flat bonus in order to allow allies to get it during ult. Additionally, it's no longer 100% free power. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1250 }} Hide= |-| Design Philosphy= Nothing to say here :) I'm looking forward to your opinions and advice. Sorry for all the mistakes I might have done. See you on Fields of Justice! If you enjoyed this, or you are extremely bored, please have a look at one of my other creations: *Bree, Yell of the undead. *Outrageous Runic Blade Category:Custom champions